Crys of a snake
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: Draco finally escapes his cruel father. What will happen when he goes to Hogwarts? What will happen when he meets Harry? And will Draco ever escape his past? Rated T for mentions of abuse and blood and im paranoid. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was thinking about Harry Potter and if you have seen my profile lately you would know I love the house of snakes. This got me thinking about the prince of that very house, Draco Malfoy. I wrote this when I thought of myself in his (expensive) shoes. This is set before the first year. R &R and no flames Draco do the disclaimer Draco:Sparky dosent own HP or the song Perfect. Rewritten**

 **Draco was sat in the bedroom at Malfoy Manor. His father had just finished his beating. The youngest Malfoy knew it was because he had interrupted his father's work, he didn't mean to he just wanted him to look at his picture of Mother and Father that he drew. His Father glared at him and burned the picture and after beat him like he did everyday.**

 **Draco suddenly remembered a song he had herd one day in Diagon Alley when he was out shopping with his Mother and how it felt right for the situation he was in, so he sang.**

 _Hey dad, look at me think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan._

 _ **His father never treated him like a son, it was like his father always cast Imperio on him to grow up and act just like him.**_

 _And do you think im wasting my time doing things I wanna do. But it hurts when you dissaprove all along._

 **He wasn't to do things his father didn't want him to do he had to have his Ice prince act like his Father did, he still got punished for showing "touchy feely emotions" like happiness and tears.**

And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. Im never gonna be good enough for you, can't pretend im alright.

 **He was never good enough for his father unlike other Pure bloods who had others bowing at there feet, Draco Malfoy couldnt even make his father proud. Never had he ever herd "well done Draco" not even "I love you son"and when he herd other fathers say it to there kids, his heart broke and longed for the same thing.**

And you can't change me, cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever.

 **He was sitting in the corner of his room. Nothing he did was good in his father's cold eyes. He was supposed to be just like his father nothing less then expected and he got beaten because he behaved beneath a malfoy.**

Im sorry I can't be perfect, now it's just to late and we can't go back, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

 **He was tired of pretending he was.**

I try not to think about the things I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?

 **He used to look up to Lucius Malfoy, admired how powerful he was and how he could win people over but now he realised he was just another pawn in his father's plan.**

 _All the days you speant with me, now feel so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore._

 _ **His father was always busy and neglected his son so much if it wasn't for his mother he was sure his father wouldn't remember him. He was sobbing now as he let his emotions out, something forbidden but he didn't care.**_

 _And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud, im never gonna be good enough for you._

 _ **He tried so hard to pretend for it all to crumble away to his father and he was done trying to be him.**_

 _I can't stand another fight, nothings alright. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever._

 _ **His own thoughts were tearing him to shreds.**_

 _Im sorry I can't be perfect_

 _ **He was full out crying his eyes out.**_

 _Nothing's change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again._

 _ **Time went by and he still felt the words of his imperfections like fresh blood.**_

 _Please don't turn your back, I can't believe its so hard just to talk to you._

 _ **When they did it had to be professional. He laughed a cold humorous one as he knew everyone else thought he was spoilt by his father, quite opposite really.**_

 _But you don't understand_

 _ **He never would.**_

 _Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. im sorry I can't be perfect._

 _ **If he payed him any attention he would know that but he never did. The only time was when he used him as a dummy for hexing practice, crusioed since he could talk and his first few words had been "Daddy it hurts".**_

 _Now its just to late and we can't go back im sorry I can't be perfect._

 _ **He was was feeling dizzy from his sobbing but didn't stop.**_

 _Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever, im sorry I can't be perfect. Now its just too late and we can't go back im sorry I can't be perfect._

 _ **The dizziness increasing caused him to pass out unaware of the fact his mother had herd his song and when he became unconscious she looked at the 10 year old and placed him in bed like only a mother could. She sensed lots of glamours on him and knew who had done this. She wanted it to only be her he hurt that was ok, but her dragon, her sweet innocent dragon should not have had this treatment. Kissing his forehead and asking Dobby if he'd look after him. Narcissa Malfoy marched into her 'husbands' study for a chat.**_

 _ **cliff cos this had to finish here this was gonna just be a one shot but now I think its better like this. Tune in next time . XXX Sparky.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Realization and angry mothers

**Hey readers, I decided to update as its only got 1 chapter. As always plz R &R and NO FLAMES if u have a problem with my storys or my plot then deal with it don't ruin the review page with it. Chapter 2 Rewritten. Voldy do the disclaimer. **

**Voldermort: HOW DARE YOU I AM THE DARK LORD.**

 **Me: *Pulls out ice staff and freezes his body except his head and points it at him* You were saying,do it or you will find out why im called 'Sparky'.**

 **Voldermort: SparkyIceblaze doesn't own HP or any of its characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

 **Me: Was that so hard, Enjoy.**

 **Lucius's POV**

 **I had been looking at some documents when my wife stormed into my study. It shocked my that she had never done that before and was glaring at me, anger and protectiveness radiated from her like waves. Her blue eyes had the look of a mother whose child had been harmed (you don't say). I internally smirked, took her long enough to notice but than I guess its my fault she barely sees him.**

 **"Narcissa, whats wrong"Almost in s teasing tone.I was met with a glare and when she spoke I swear the mansion shook. "What have you done to Draco?" Draco, aah so she dose know.**

 **"He's probably just sulking because I wouldn't get him a new broom." I was genuinely shocked at her behaviour. My wife was not supposed to act like this, she was supposed to be an acssesory, someone to pleasure me with when im in a bad mood, someone to make me a suitable heir, and she gave me that mistake, I'll just punish her later. Suddenly that stupid House elf Dobby came rushing in yelling"Master Draco is in trouble".**

 **We (Narcissa was I was walking at a slow pace)rushed to my "sons" room where he was laying unconscious. He was thrashing and shaking, a nightmare. Narcissa went over to him and tried awaking him when he yelled in a voice that made the room freeze "Father please don't hurt me again". I secretly grinned at his despair. Oh he was going to get it now.**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. Check out my other storys if you liked this one, see you guys next time. XXX Sparky.**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Escapes

**Hey guys the rewritten chapter is up im doing all of them today and updating my other storys as well. My apologie for making you wait this long, blame writers block and exams. Plz Read and Review and No Flames. Draco do the disclaimer.**

 **Draco: Sparky doesn't own Harry Potter, if she did I wouldn't be hated.**

 **Me: Don't worry Draco the fangirls will always love you, Enjoy.**

 **Draco's Dream**

 **I was in the manor and in my room but I didn't look like I did earlier. Before I was 10 now I looked about 5, my clothes had also shrunk but that wasn't the thing I was worried about. No I was looking at the blood covering my clothes, most was fresh and the amount of it made me look like Gryffindor. The door opened and in walked...Father.**

 **He looked younger but he looked angry and was holding a wand in his hand. "Father,what are you doing here" I asked but instead of getting an answer he slapped me getting blood on his hand in the process and when he spoke it sent chills down my spine." Don't talk to me like that you brat, I've told you countless times to treat me with respect but you never listen, do I have to teach you again? " Wait. This was familiar this was no dream, this was a memory.**

 **I wanted to tell Mother but I was afraid, but now I think I should.**

 **Draco's POV**

 **When I awoke I saw the worried faces of mother and Dobby. My father was there too but I could see the mirth in his cold grey eyes."You, this is all because of you" I said looking him in the eye, his face changed from worried to smug. "So you finally told, must say it took a while". He was right, it has took me a long time to get the courage to tell.**

 **"Lucius, what's going on" said mother interrupting my thoughts. She was looking at father with a angry look in her eyes. "Oh well guess the wands out the pocket now, you never protected your son, hes been my practice dummy this whole time." he pulled his wand a mutteres something and turned to me. Before anyone could react, he yelled "Crucio" pointing his wand at me. Pain, it felt familiar and oh so painful, like every other time but worse, thankfully it was shorter because mother pulled her own wand out and sent a spell to my father.**

 **"Stupefy"it hit him directly on the chest and the impact made him fly into the wall and lay unconscious. "Dobby I want you to pack mine and Draco's suitcases" while Dobby left to do his job she turned to me "im sorry, im sorry I didn't know, im sorry I didn't stop him. I let him hurt me so he wouldn't jurt you but I should have known. " pulling me into a hug she stroked my hair like she does when I get nightmares. "We will stay at the leaky cauldron and call the ministry about Lucius, we are not living with him anymore, never again my little dragon".**

 **Dobby came back with are suitcases and we apparated to the minestry, trying to fix are lives and got away from him.**

 **Thats all for this chapter guys, sorry its short but it had to be. Hope you liked it Sparky**


	4. Chapter 4 The Weaslys and reunions

**Hey guys, update time. I want to give thanks to Jsaba to his reviews and being the only person who left reviews. I am very thankful. Dobby do the disclaimer.**

 **Dobby: Dobby will gladly do the disclaimer for mistress, Sparky dosen't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Draco's POV**

 **Our bags were given and we parted with Dobby. I hugged him and told him he was the best house elf I had ever met. He cried as I gave him my scarf. It was my Quiditch scarf, he told me he would always wear it and then I told him he was free.**

 **Mother and I flooed to the minestry and she told them about my father and what he did to us. A trail was arranged and Aurors were sent to get him from the manor. Seeing him carried away made me smile and squeeze mothers hand.**

 **We weren't going back to Malfoy Manor we were staying in a room in the Leaky Cauldon. The room was small, with two beds and chipped paint on the walls and old wardrobes. We were unpacking when we herd a crash and yelling from outside our door. I flinched, my first thought believing it was my father but as Mother opened the door I saw a familiar family of red heads.**

 **" Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy? What are you doing here?" A plump women with a stern look turned towards us. "Molly Weasly, it's none of your concern"she said in a emotionless voice, about to turn away when I saw something red leaking through her clothing running down her arm.**

 **"Mother!" I yelled scaring the two women and the red heads watching, they hadn't noticed me. "Your, bleeding" I continued taking her arm in mine. She sent me a reassuring look but winced in pain. "Draco, go get my wand" I dropped her hand and ran into our room getting her wand off the bed and handed it to her, she muttered something and the blood disappeared.**

 **The other lady, Mrs Weasly was looking at us in, pity? I was confused so I walked towards her and asked "why are you upset, Mrs Weasly?" she looked over at Mother and took her uninjured arm "Narcissa,I know we have are diffrences. But you and I were friends once, please tell me what happened. It was him wasn't it." Mother didn't say anything so I spoke.**

 **"Father did it Mrs Weasly".Mother started crying "Molly, it was him. He did it the whole time, I married that good for nothing creep and he's been doing this to me and my son I need help Molly. I can't do this anymore, I need my best friend back". The women hugged mother and then told us to come to her room and stay with them for a while. I looked at Mother who smiled.**

 **The other three boys came up to me. Two of them looked the same. "I am, Fred"one said "And I am George" the other said than together "But you can call us Gred and Forge" I looked at them and nervously pointed to the one who called himself Fred "Thats George and that's Fred" They looked very shocked and I thought they would have hit me but instead they congratulated me on being the first to tell them apart. I couldn't help giggling, and the both smiled "Look Gred, he has emotions" "Good to know Malfoys can smile". I was smiling but they were interrupted by Mother.**

 **"Black" she said "Im divorcing that creep so we aren't going to be Malfoys for long so please, no calling us Malfoys. For we are Blacks." She said proudly making Mr and Mrs Weasly smile warmly "Same old Cissy" they said. Fred and George suddenly patted my shoulder." You aren't a Malfoy, so we can trust you and we like you" they said in perfect unison. The other boy told me his name was Ron, he seemed nice and I had a feeling that this was what it felt like to be wanted, to have a family.**

 **Mr Weasly opened the door to there room. It was bigger than ours but it was nice and homey. Mr Weasly patted my shoulder saying welcome to us. I flinched, not used to affection from anyone but Mother. He apologised for scaring me but I smiled a little.**

 **"Its okay, its fath- Lucius's fault not yours." Everyone looked at me slightly shocked I said his name but I didn't care he wasn't my father not really.**

 **Mother hugged me and we spent the reset of the day at the Weasly's, getting to know everyone and Mother and Mrs Weasly sharing storys from when they were at Hogwarts and the twins telling prank stories along with meeting night when I went to bed, it wasn't at the Manor and that's what made it feel like home. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, wondering what tomorrow would bring.**

 **Thats all for now folks. Update will be later on today. plz R &R. XXX Sparky **


	5. Chapter 5 Letters

**Hey, guys im sorry for not updating in ages, I blame exams and school, evil things that stop you from writing. But im back and as an apology to all my lovely loyal readers (who I don't deserve) im updating all of my story's so if you want to check them out. I've rewritten the rest of the chapters for this as well. Harry do the disclaimer plz.**

 **Harry:Sparky dosen't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in the story and if she did many characters wouldn't have died and I would have been a Slytherin.**

 **Me: All true, Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **It had been a month since Draco and his Mother left there home and Lucius was sent to Azkaban. They now lived in the Burrow with the Weasleys and were happier than before. Narcissa had been right in saying she was a Black because after divorcing her former husband and performing the blood ritual with her and Draco they were both Blacks and had the key to the Black family fortune. They used some of the money to help rebuild the Burrow so it was bigger and had more space and so the Weasleys could afford things.**

 **Draco had gotten along well with the twins and pranked with them and helped with there new creations. He was also quite close to Ron, not really having a boy his age to play with except for Blaise and Theo.**

 **He kept in touch with them as they stuck by him and didn't care he was living with "blood traitors" and infact they had visited and become closer to the red heads. Draco's birthday had been fun, getting presents and a knitted sweater from Mrs Weasly had made him glow with happiness. He still had nightmares of his father but was slowly healing.**

 **One day he and Ron were playing in the garden when two owls flew up to them with letters, with the Hogwarts seal on it. "Dray, we got in!" yelled Ron once they both opened the letters. "Yeah, we did it" said Draco and they both ran inside the house yelling "Mother/Mum!" Both women turned around "Boys dont yell in the house and whats all the fuss about" said Molly.**

 **The response was two letters being shoved into there hands.A few minutes later they were both swept up in hugs and everyone else came into the room and congratulated them. "Im gonna be in Gryfffindor" said Ron. Draco had turned away, fiddling with his hands like he did when he was nervous.**

 **Narcissa noticed and frowned "What's wrong Dragon" this alerted everyone else who looked at the young blond. "I wanted to be in Slytherin." And with that he ran upstairs into his room. "Was it something I said" whispered Ron looking upset at the idea it was something he'd done that had caused his brother to run away. For both boys were as close as the twins.**

 **"No Ron he just thinks we were gonna be mad that he wants to be a Slytherin." Said Molly. With a nod of there heads Fred, George and Ron ran to Draco's room. "We aren't mad Dray, you would be with Theo and Blaise if you were in Slytherin." Said Ron. "And we can play against-" "-Each other" "Cos you'll get on the quidditch team" Said the twins, the door opened and they hugged the blond, the little dragon who had wormed into there hearts. There brother.**

 **Hope you liked it, I thought Draco would feel like that considering all Weasleys ha e been Gryffindors. Stay tune for next time and if its ok could you leave suggestions for who the bullies should be. I am considering Hermoine as being mean but im not sure. R &R Sparky XXX**


	6. Chapter 6 Return of the bullies

**Hey, guys im sorry for not updating in forever. I blame upcoming exams and the fact I was having writers block. Well now that im back let's continue. Luna do the disclaimer plz.**

 **Luna: Sparky dosen't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in the story only her story and OC's.**

 **Me: All true, Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **It was a happy day at the Burrow. Blaise, Draco, Ron and the twins were playing a mini version of quidditch and the twins were telling them about hogwarts (in this the twins are only a year older then Draco and Ron so there going to be second years). "And than you have to fight a troll" said Fred, who was telling the soon to be first years how the sorting went.**

 **"What troll?" said Percy who looked up from where he and Theo were talking about the new material they would be learning. "George said we have to fight a troll to get sorted" said Ron who unlike Draco couldn't tell the two apart. Percy just sighed and gave the twins the 'Seriously? ' look. "That's not how you get sorted, you put on the sorting hat which will sort you to your houses, morons" his speech made both twins groan at there fun being taken away. "Anyway mum told me to tell you guys to get ready because we are heading off to Diagon Alley to get school stuff".**

 **Sure enough in a hour the Weaslys and the Black's were standing in Diagon Alley for once not getting second hand stuff, something insisted by Narcissa herself. Draco,Ron, Blaise and Theo were in Madam Malikins getting there robes when two girls entered. Seeing them made Draco's blood run cold, it was Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. They had been childhood friends but as soon as Draco had started living with the Weaslys they had disowned and started to bully the four friends.**

 **"Well, well if it isn't Drackey, the weasel, the bookworm and the son of the man killer." Drawled Daphne sending both girls into high pitched giggling. Blaise was enraged at the last name because they all knew it was a jab at his mother who people had spread rumours that she had killed Blaises dad when he was in fact murdered by his uncle and his father's brother. Draco squeezed his friends shoulder in comfort knowing how protective his Italian friend was and how much his father's death hurt him because he saw it happen.**

 **"Well well if it isn't the drowning rats, cracked any mirrors recently" Said Theo mimicking Daphne. She huffed and stormed out along with Pansy. "You guys ok?" Asked Ron and they all nodded except Blaise who was shaking slightly. They all hugged and comforted the youngest Zabini and went to Honeydukes before it was time to get there wands.**

 **Hope you liked it and if you have any ideas for there wands please tell me. Stay tune for next time R &R Sparky XXX**


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwarts Express

**Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry for not being able to update. You see I write my stories on my phone and it's…had a terrible accident so I can't use it any more so I have to write on my dad's laptop. As an apology I'm going to update all my stories that need updating and my second one after helping a friend. So let's get this party started. Lucius do the disclaimer.**

 **Lucius: Sparky doesn't own HP or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: Please R &R and enjoy.**

 **Ron's POV**

 **I can't believe it. Just through that wall and we would be about to get on the Hogwarts express. Mum was giving us all hugs along with Draco's mom or Aunty Cissa as we all called her. We all ran through the wall and looked at the train. "It's amazing" said Draco in awe "you said it" said Blaise as he walked towards us. "Is Theo on the train already? Well we better go find him". I told them and so we went inside and soon enough found him sat in an empty compartment reading an advanced potions book.**

 **"** **Took you guys long enough" said Theo putting his book down. We all sat down chatting about last night's international qudditch match until a timid knock was herd. A boy about mine and Draco's age walked in, he had large glasses and was wearing large muggle clothes that didn't fit his skinny frame. "C-can I sit here?" he asked shyly. We were all surprised when Draco got up "Of course you can, nice to meet you" he said putting his hand up to shake which the other boy did as well. I was proud of my brother, we all were knowing how shy he could get because of his past. We all than introduced ourselves putting them both at ease**

 **"** **I'm Draco Black" said Draco and the boy looked up and spoke his own name "I'm Harry Potter". Now I know you must be thinking we all went nuts because he's the boy who lived, right? Wrong, we all saw and realised he probably didn't know much about our world, judging by the way he winced when Draco shacked his hand and the look of understanding they both shot each other they had similar pasts. We all made a silent pact to look after them both. "Welcome to the group, mate" I said and he smiled "thank you".**

 **And that's all for now folks, did I do ok I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter. XXX Sparky**


	8. Chapter 8 Hogwarts

**Hey guys, its update time yay!. I hope you guys enjoy this and check out my other stories and my other account joint with my sister its called SparkyPsychoBlaze. Anyway please don't forget to R &R, Fav, Follow. Ben do the disclaimer please. **

**Ben : Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, Decendants or any of the characters only this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy.**

Harry's POV  
I can't believe my life right now, I'm a wizard and going to a school for people like me. The guys I met are amazing and funny and it feels like I've known them so much longer. Draco, he is similar to me I can see it in his eyes and I think it was worse than what I went through. Theo explained to me about the wizarding world and I soon learned about my apparent fame and I kept my scar hidden by my bangs and we put on our robes.

Third Person POV

The train soon came to a halt and the students got off. "First years, first years over here" yelled Hagrid getting their attention and they headed to the boats but not before saying a short by to the twins "Well see you-" "Later-" "Little brothers" they said ruffling their hair and running to the carriages.

There was already a girl and a boy in the boat. A girl with really light blonde hair who was reading a magazine titled the 'Quibbler' which was upside down, the boy looked very nervous and trembling.

"Hi, I'm Harry" said Harry wanting to be friendly. "Luna" said the girl in a dreamy like voice but Harry and the others just smiled and introduced themselves. "N-Neville" said the boy nervously but felt more at ease with the friendly boys. "Hey guys look" said Blaise as Hogwarts came into the view; the majestic old castle hid in the shadows but was briefly illuminated by the floating candles. As the boats came to stop and everyone climbed out they were met by a stoic woman.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and the head of Gryffindor house" and with that she took the first years inside Hogwarts, to the great hall.

 **And that's all for now guys , stay tuned for more updates and if you liked let me know in your reviews. I hope you check out my other stories aswell. Till than my lovely readers XXX Sparky**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorting

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Dobby do the disclaimer please.**

 **Dobby: Sparky doesn't own HP or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. Oh yeah please check her story's out as well on ff net and watt pad she's WolvenWhiteRabbit. And with that let's begin the story.**

 _The great hall was huge, as the first years walked in they were immediately in awe of it. There were four tables for each house filled with students and above were many floating candels,the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. "Its bewitched to look like the sky, I read about it in hogwarts a history" exclaimed a know it all happy voice. (we all know who that is)_

 _At the front of the hall stood the stern professor, a old witches hat in her hand and a list. One by one she read off the names and the first years put on the hat and were sorted. Ron muttered something about getting the twins back for making them think they were gonna fight a troll and to thank Percy. "Draco Black" Draco stood u and sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat go on his head._

 _"Hmm a Black, I remember your mother when she wss sorted such a polite woman." Draco nearly jumped at the hats voice but felt himself smile when it complimented his mother so he knew it couldn't have been bad._

 _"Smart but not a ravenclaw, you care deeply for others but dont trust well so not a Hufflepuff. Your brave my boy for not letting him break you but you are also cunning, yes very cunning and sneaky and I can see this is where you'd want to be. Better be, SLYTHERIN"._

 _The last word having been yelled out loud, cheering was herd from the Slytherin table as Draco happily walked over there. And so the sorting continued, Theodore also joined the house of snakes while Neville and Ron joined the lions. "Harry Potter" the hall went silent._

 _Harrys POV_

 _I remembered what my friends had told me about my so called fame here and I took a deep breath and went and sat on the stool getting the hat over my head. "Ah the boy who lived, it seems everyone's waiting for your sorting._

 _"I was going to scream at first but than a smile from Draco calmed me down. (No Darry people there only 11 jeez get thy mind out of the gutter) "Hmm plenty of courage, loyal to your new friends and quitw smart but also very cunning. Oh yes very cunning and sneaky the headmaster will hate me for this but he has no part in what I choose._

 _He wants you in Gryffindor" as soon as I herd that I immediately thought not Gryffindor over and over, the others told me about the headmaster and I wasn't going to be his pawn. "Not Gryffindor than. Better be, SLYTHERIN"_

 _I quickly hopped to the Slytherin table ignoring the silence and how Dumbles' s mouth started to open and close like a fish. Professor Snape (in this he doesnt treat Harry as james son but rather Lillys) gave me a small smile which eased my nerves._

 _We were soon joined by Blaise and the feast began. I took what I could but I was a little shocked and worried to see Blaise putting more food onto Draco's almost empty plate. I knew he was skinny but...hmm I'll have to ask Blaise and Theo later._

 _I met Marcus Flint who was a big quidditch fan and the captain of the Slytherin team who offered to show me how to play and with the others we organized a small match and I thought I think im going to like it here._

 **And thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Till than my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10 First day

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Carlos do the disclaimer please.**

 **Carlos: Sparky doesn't own Decendants, Brave, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. Oh yeah please check my other story's out.**

 _Draco's POV_

 _I was a bit freaked out when I first woke up. Can you blame me? After weeks and months of living in the Burrow I woke up in the Slytherin dorms cocooned in a warm green blanket next to Blaise and Theo with Harry closeby aswell. It was an hour before we had to get up and I decided to let the others sleep when I herd whimpering. I looked across at Harry who was mumbling and whimpering in his sleep his hair somehow messier than usual._

 _I walked over luckily my footsteps were masked by Blaise's loud snoring. I gently shook Harry awake mimicking the soft tone the twins used when I was upset and watched as he woke up and relaxed. I told him he didn't need to hide it near us and he said he'd try._

 _Soon after the others woke up and we wekt down to the great hall to eat breakfast. I could tell Harry was watching the others put food on my plate and I tried to avoid his questioning gaze. As he was going to ask me a schedule was suddenly placed infront of us and he became occupied in reading it._

 _"Looks like we got double potions first with the Gryffindors." Said Theo and I couldn't help the bad feeling I got of that._

 **And thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Till than my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11 Potions

**Hey readers, ok im really sorry for how long its taken me to update. I hate myself for making u wait so long... and im doing my best so thanks for being here and reading my fics. Anyway, Snape do the disclaimer!**

 **Snape: Sparky doesnt own Harry Potter and none of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling**

 **Me: ...Im truly sorry i know i do this a lot, but im working on updating regularly. Enjoy**

 _Harrys POV_

 _Potions wasn't a subject I really excelled at, sure I had years of making meals for the Durselys as experiance but im glad I was working with Draco who helped me make sure I followed the steps correctly and didnt forget anything. We were making the draught of living death with Professor Snape staring at us with his beady eyes._

 _When we first walked in he called me a celebrity but i calmly raised my hand telling him I didnt really want to be one. He had a look of confusion and muttered someting about my father and a ghost of a smile appared on his face before he questioned the Gryffindors._

 _He asked Ron where a beazor stone came from which thanks to Percy making us study he knew. A know it all bushy headed lion was constantly putting her hand up and honestly I don't think i like her too much. The know it all attitude hed a smug air to it which reminded me of Dudley so I steered clear of her and she partnered with Neville Longbottom._

 _Which is who Snape was yelling too after a while, Nevilles potion had exploded all over him giving him terrible boils that he was rushed to the hospital wing and Hermione losing 15 points for allowing it to happen. "Well if you had done your job correctly than it wouldn't have happened!" The whole room froze at Hermiones words, Snapes eye twitched and she walked out._

 _"How dare she!" Said Draco after the lesson, I had found out Snape was his Godfather so the incident had greatly angered him. I wasn't used to the blondes rage and was genuinely shocked when before Hermione left he slapped her hard and she ran out crying. "She desreved it" said Theo as if reading my thoughts "she had no right to say that to a teacher especially Snape"._

 _What Hermione had done spread like fire on a dry bush and soon while she began an outsider in her house she was now popular and had taken to picking on us snakes joining the ranks of Daphne and Pansy._

 _"Cheer up" "You have flying next" said the twins and I was instantly happy at the idea having been told quidditch from my friends. Anyway, I mean nothing would go wrong there...right?_

 **Well how'd i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky.**


	12. Chapter 12 Flying Lessons

**Hey readers, its update time! Yay for regular updates every one or 2 weeks. Lot better than waiting a whole freaking month huh? And I have recently found my Wattpad account and im writing on there too so feel free to go check thst out its GlitchyHeart1704. Please don't forget to Read/Fav/Follow and Review cos I love hearing back from you guys. Flames will be deleted so dont bother writing them but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Slender do the discalimer.**

 **Snape: Sparky doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters only any OC's used. All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Harrys POV

Well I jinxed it was my only thought as Me and Draco both sat in Dumbledors office. Ok lets start from the beginning, or well what happened after potions. The flying lesson, who knew wizards and witches actually used brooms. Wonder how the muggles as they call them found out...sorry im getting sidetracked. Anyway here's what happened.

*Flashback, still Harrys POV*

"You'll love flying Harry, your dad was on the quidditch team" said Ron, my eyes eyes sparkled and i felt both happiness and sadness at the mention of my father but it made me very excited as Ron, Draco and Blaise explained all about the game. "Sounds alot like a muggle game called dogeball" I said and started explaining it. "Hmm I guess the beaters sound like something from the game" said Blaise looking thoughtful.

"Line up!" Called the flying professor madam Hooch, we were made to stand next to a broom and hold our arm above it and say up. I tried doing it and it immediately flew into my hand same with Draco's. Blaises took another try and Theo got quite an old looking one that took a few tries. Hernione saw and tried to do the same, trying to be perfect as she had been in charms when we were learning Wingardium Leviosa but the broom didnt seem to like her bossyness snd hit her in the head. All of us laughed at her stunned look. "Madam hooch! My broom is evil!" She yelled whiningly a large bump on her head.

But than it went downhill when Hooch left with Hermione to the medical wing leaving us alone with instructions to not fly. Neville who I had become friends with was being picked on and laughed at by Daphne and Pansy. Now with my upbringing I obviously hated bullies and marched over. "Lay off Parkinson, Greengrass" I said harshly. Both girls laughed in such a fake voice that baribe would've covered her ears. "Oooh if it isn't the saviour" I growled, i hated that title abd they knew it. Pansy was holding something Neville had shown us earlier, a rememberall his Nan had given him. "Give it back" called Theo who had been silent the whole lesson.

"You want it? Well c'mon and get it" they yelled mounting there brooms and taking off into the sky. A second later a flash of blonde hair soared past, Draco had mounted his own broom and I did the same. I blocked Pansy who had the Rememberall and Draco chased after Daphne so she was to busy to help. Pansy smirked and droped the Remembrall. I flew. Going faster and faster till tears stained my eyes and i caught it and landed. "Nice one Har!" Said Draco landing. "Draco Black! Harry Potter! Both of you come with me now!" Yelled Hooch.

*end of flashback*

Dumbledor turned to us both and as I closed my eyes and waited for my punishment i was given 5 words that made me nearly fall. "Welcome to the Quidditch team."

 **So how did i do? I tried to re-create the scene of Harry getting the remembrall while also adding in Draco and keepimg it diffrent to the origninal. Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky**


	13. Chapter 13 Troll

**Hey readers, its update time! Yay for regularish updates! Lot better than waiting a whole freaking month huh? And Im updatimg and wtiting stories on my wattpad account and im writing on there too so feel free to go check thst out its GlitchyHeart1704. Please don't forget to Read/Fav/Follow and Review cos I love hearing back from you guys. Flames will be deleted so dont bother writing them but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Luna do the discalimer.**

 **Luna: Sparky doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters only any OC's used.**

 **Me: Enjoy guys**

Harry's POV

Halloween...the day my parents...yeah this wasnt a good day for me. I tried to think about yesterday well it felt like it was yesterday when Dray and I had joined the Quidditch team. We'd been praised by our friends and familys for being the youngest players in a whole century. Draco had been slowly eating into his plate of food, a note to his mother sticking out of his pocket. I tried not be jealous but when I sat next to him I saw his eyes were puffy. He'd been crying and both Gred and Forge were sat on either of side of him coaxing him to eat with Ron sitting beside me.

This wasnt the first time this had happened and I still had yet to ask. As I was about to Professor Quirrel ran in "Troll in the dungeons! Thought you should know" and he passed out. "All prefects take your houses to your common rooms"Soon everyone but the snakes and the Weasleys but no one said anything all were used to it by now. "Dumbles is getting old dear brother" said Gred "Ah your right dear brother he forgot" said Forge "The dungeons is" "the snake nest!" They both finished.

"Pricicly why we stayed here" said Marcus, he was a fifth year and everyone saw him as one below Snape. He was a person people railled behind and was the coolest person ever. "D-dont you guys find it werid.." muttered Draco, everyone looked at him expectantly and he looked away shly. "T-that Quirrel was scared...i-i mean he's known for fighting trolls why would he be scared..."

Everyone froze. The meaning of the stuttered words sinking in..Quirrel had let the Troll in. A scream was herd.

 **So how did i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky**


	14. Chapter 14 Defeated

**Hey, everybody Sparky here. Its updatetime. Please don't forget to R &R, Fav/ follow and thank you guysfor all your support. Snape do the discalimer **

**Snape: Sparky doesn't own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. She only owns her idea and plot.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Draco's POV.

That scream...it was Nevilles! "N-neville...he went to the bathroom cos he was being picked on...he must've tried to find us and..." "went to the dungeons!" finshed Harry. "We need to find him" I whimpered looking at Marcus who was a good friend. Fred and George rubbed my back, Im not pathetic its just this reminds me of when Father...I shivered no I couldn't think that though the memory got worse and I ran.

Harrys POV

Than suddenly Draco ran "Draco?!" I ran after him following his footsteps. Weridly reminded me of Harry hunting cept I was chasing Draco. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, I realised a few things. There was Neville cowering against a wall and Draco was a few steps in front of me also there was a troll! It was huge and roared at us so I grabbed both of them abd we hid behind a stall.

Oh man what do we do! we are first years we barely know any spells. I was too busy freaking out I didnt see Draco tap my glasses to get my attention. "I h-have an idea" He said and me and Neville gest for him to continue "Neville will distract him, I will cast the leg lock curse mom taught me and Harry will use the charm we learned today to lift its club over onto its head to knoxk ut out."

We all got to work. "Hey!" yelled Neville even if he looked like he was about to fall over in fear, he started waving his arms out and yelling. It worked to disyract the troll, than Draco held up his wand "Locomptor Wibbley!" he yelled and the legs of the troll locked in place. "Now" I pointed my wand "Wingardium Leviosa!" I called and the club knocked the troll out.

I highfived the others when the teachers walked in. "What happened?" asked Magonagall and Draco explained though when he said he'd been thinking than left Snape sorry Professor Snape looked at him with faint worry. We were awarded 20 points giving Slytherin 40 points but I kept my eye on Quirrel.


	15. Chapter 15 Quidditch

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank u to all the favs and follows its really nice to see them and i love knowing people love my story. Anyway as always please don't forget to R &R, fav/follow and Magonagall please do the discalimer.**

 **Magonagall: Sparky doesnt own Harry Potter and none of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling**

 **Me: Enjoy guys**

Dracos POV

Oh man! In the midst of the whole we took down a bloody troll, the howlers Mother and Mrs Weasly sent to Dumbledor about how incompetent he must be to allow a troll into Hogwarts, I dudnt know my mother knew words that if I said them my mouth wouldve been scrubbed clean. Anyway during all this mess no one noticed our first quidditch match approaching, it was now the day of the match and Harry and I are both freaking out.

"Slytherin VS Gryffindor, its tradition as the first match of the year" Said Marcus "its also traditional that we win!" Whooped Fred "but with Draco and Harry" said George "we are expecting" said Fred "a right werid match" they both finished. The Slytherins didnt really mind them so much as they were both practically Slytherins and there was never a dull moment around them. I looked down what if I blew it..as if reading my mind Ron hugged me "you'll do great" I relaxed at my red haired brothers who started questioning the lions if they could face "the power of squirt of the hatchling!" I pouted, surely im not that short.

Before we knew it we were on our brooms and the match had started. A friend of the twins a boy called Lee Jordan was doing the commentary but after a while I had to stop paying attention on it mainly cos he was really biased in the Gryffindors and I didnt like being called "a dirty cheating snake" for scoring points.

Suddenly I saw Harry, who was after the snitch his broom suddenly started trying to buck him off like a horse. "Harry!" I called out worried for my friend.

Freds POV

"Harry!" Hearing my brother scream I looked at Harry and saw his broom. "Bloody hell" Said George and I agreed "what do we do?" I asked taking Hagrids binoculars and keeoing an eye on Harry. There however I saw Professor Snape muttering a spell but Snapy didnt have a vendetta on the young Potterling soo was he casting it at someone else..."there!" Man George stop reading my mind i thought, he was pointing at Quirrel who if I used the extendable ears we could hear him making the broom go haywire.

Angrily I took out my wand and his leg with Incendo. The professor screamed and ran off, forgetting he was a wizard. I cheered along with Fred but than Harrys broom fell. There was no way to get him...Thats what I thought but than Draco flew down fast and grabbed Harrys hand sadly it was to close to the ground and both fell with Draco taking more of the hit.

Harrys POV

Laying in the bed next to Draco I smiled glad he had tried to help me when Dumbledor didnt byt I was also sad he was still knocked out. Our team won as I had grrabbed the snutch before i landed. Ron ran into the hospital wing mad and scared. "Ehat is it?" I asked and he looked at Draco scared.

"Lucuius...h-hes escaped"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky.**


	16. Chapter 16 Mirror

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank u to all the favs and follows its really nice to see them and i love knowing people love my story. Anyway as always please don't forget to R &R, fav/follow and Neville please do the discalimer.**

 **Neville: Sparky doesnt own Harry Potter and none of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling**

 **Me: Enjoy guys**

Dracos POV

Noo...it couldnt...no! My father cant be released. Tears pricked at my eyes and I ran off ignoring my friends calling out for me. Running through the corridors till I made it into an empty room. Thats when I let it all out and sobbed. "Draco" I paused and saw a mirror, looking at it I saw my parents standing next to me. Both of them were laughing, my mother looked pretty with no worry lines creasing her skin and my father...gone was his sneer and cane all I saw was love. Love for me, love for my mother. This mirror...I read the inscription and realised it was showing me my hearts desire...it wasnt real. I could hear my friends calling for me and I quickly left already knowing id come back here.

Rons POV

This past month Draco has been acting strange. Hes always sneaking off and when we ask him he snaps saying its none of our business. But his eyes have bags that could hold a broom, hes thinner and he rarely smiles not even at the twins jokes. Im sat in Gryffindor Common room with my brothers when a letter is given to me by Harry who like the rest of us knew the password for both our common rooms "I found it in Draco's room" taking the letter from him I opened it up.

 _Dear Mother_

 _I found a mirror, when I look at it I can see you and father smiling at me. I want no I need this mirror. Please Mother, when I look st it father looks at me like he loves me. When has he ever done that. He actually said "I love you son" And you Mother looked so happy, I never seen you that happy and Father looked like he loved us Please! I'm begging you I need this mirror._

 _Sighed_

 _Draco_

Looking at it in shock I passed it to Fred, George and Percy. After they had all read it they turned to Percy "Mirror?" Percy thought for a few seconds before nodding "I read somewhere about the mirror of Erised. It shows you your hearts desire but...its dark magic and it makes people only want to look at whats inside. People have wasted away in front of it..."

That only left us with one thought. We needed to find Draco, now.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky.**


	17. Chapter 17 Love

**Hey readers its that time again. Please don't forget to read and review, fav and follow. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New year. Contains Dumbledore bashing, good!Draco. Now Bellatrix (how dare JK kill her!...im gonna be saying this a lot arent I) do the disclaimer. Oh and this the final chapter of this story, I had fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it too.**

 **Bellatrix: Sparky doesnt own Harry Potter and none of the characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy guys**

George's POV

"Where is the mirror?" I asked to Percy "Im not so sure. It shouldn't be here in the school, its a much to dark to be near students and much tempting. But I have an idea of how to find it" He looked at both me and Fred "get the map and look for Draco, we haven't seen him all day so im guessing hes where the mirror is."

Giving two salutes me and Fred ran to our dorm, grabbed the map and ran back. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" I muttered pointing my wand at the blank parchment that as the final word was said suddenly turned into a map. After few seconds "I found him" was said from Fred who was pointing at a section that was an abandoned classroom with one dot on it "Draco Black".

Quickly telling Percy, Ron and his friends we raced to the empty classroom. Inside was Draco staring at the mirror. "Draco!" Yelled Harry running to him managing to avoid looking at the mirror. Our horary Weasly turned around, his hair was messy and bags were under his eyes, his already pale skin was almost transparent. "Draco...its time to go" Said Fred softly, "no!" Yelled Draco and it may have seemed threatening if he wasnt shaking so much. "Draco what do you see in the mirror" asked Percy and Draco smiled and spoke softly :my father...he loves me. Thats what I see, I see my father looking at me with love." I understood now, why he wouldnt leave.

"Dray. You know what you see in there isnt real. Your father..." I couldn't bring myself to say the rest but Fred picked up where I left off "he may not love you for real Dray, but you have us." Percy said the rest "You are our brother and nothing will change that." Draco looked at us than back at the mirror before running into our arms and sobbing. "Its ok dragon" said all of us and held our baby brother close. Lucius didnt love him but we sure did.

 **And thats all for Crys of a Snake XXX Sparky**


End file.
